Alchemy
Alchemy is the art of changing the chemical makeup of a substance into another, especially changing items into solid gold, is a coveted practice.In the real world, many claimed to know it and use it back in days of old. In RuneScape roleplay, the art of alchemy is subject to a great deal of debate, from how to learn and practice it to the level of difficulty. Practice of alchemy in roleplay is divided easily between two preferred methods: the scientific, and the magical. However, like all RuneScape spellbook items, once everything canon has been observed, there is still a wide area left open for individuals and groups to interpret the craft in their own personal way. Exact uses and possibilities for alchemy, then, are limited only by the creativity of the player and his character. Alchemy In-Game In the mechanics of RuneScape, there are two clearly delineated types of "alchemy" in the spellbook: Low Level Alchemy and High Level Alchemy. Both of these take in an item (eg, a rune kiteshield) and magical resources (fire and nature runes), then out put gold coins. In addition to the traditional alchemical spells, the modern spellbook has Bones to Peaches or Bananas. This is often also considered to be a part of alchemy, because it takes in magical resources and an item (ie, bones) to produce a completely different product (ie, fruit). The exact process that the player undergoes to cause this change, however, is not explained within the game. Alchemy in Roleplay If one were to travel around Geilnor, he would find most people perform alchemy differently. Scientific Some characters may perform alchemy by using magical glyphs to aid advanced chemical processes along their natural courses. This method might take sand, for example, and change it to glass. This is a natural change that can happen without the aid of magic, but still produces a different substance; with sand as a base element, the alchemist is able to change it chemically to something else of significance, such as a glass harp. Magical Alchemy using magic can be performed in hundreds of different ways, though they all fall into two categories: using runic power sources and not using runic power sources. Using runes to perform alchemy is closest to the in-game mechanics of casting an alchemical spell. One would select the necessary types and numbers of runes to trigger the desired change in an object, eventually turning it into a new substance (or, for an inexperienced wizard, perhaps destroying it). As with the spellbook, magical alchemy almost always requires nature magic in combination with a secondary runic type. The alternate category of magical alchemy is that which does not use magic from runes. This is most convenient for innately magical creatures, such as Mahjarrat, who can produce or contain magical energies without the aid of rune stone. However, non-magic races may still perform alchemy that falls into this category by using methods that draw magic from external sources, such as rituals. Category:Magic Category:Guides